anтιgυoѕ тrajeѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: нιroтo encυenтra ѕυ anтιgυo тraje de géneѕιѕ, de algυna eхтraña мanera convence a мιdorιĸawa de ponerѕe el de geмιnι ѕтorм. нarán υn peqυeño draмa alιen qυe reѕυlтará con υn caѕтιgo para ryυυjι... *нιroтo х мιdorιĸawa*


He de decir que ha sido tan LoL escribir este One~Shot x3

Sobre todo por que aquí vemos al lindo Mido~Chan como todo un Uke indefenso ante el (sexy) acosador y (provocador) pervertido Hiro~Chan xD

Aclaró decir que este es... Como la versión FanFic de un pequeño dou que me encontré en "ZeroChan .Net"

Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_¡Todo el mundo sabe que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecé! Lo que no saben es que lo hará muy pronto~ 33_

* * *

**Disclaimer Dou: **_El Doujinshi solamente lo encontré y lo eh traducido a mi manera._

* * *

_._**Antiguos Trajes.**

**(Hiroto Kiyama X Midorikawa Ryuuji)**

- En química y física, átomo (del latín _atomum_, y éste del griego _ἄ__τομον_, _sin partes_) es la unidad más pequeña de un elemento químico que mantiene su identidad o sus propiedades y que no es posible dividir mediante procesos químicos. – Midorikawa estaba tranquilamente estudiando para el próximo examen, no solamente había que ocuparse de fútbol.

- ¡Mido-Chan, mira! – Hiroto entró de golpe a la habitación dejando a Midorikawa en blanco. Kiyama vestía su antiguo traje de Génesis, con todo y cabello. - ¡Lo encontré en el fondo de una caja! – Muy feliz.

- _Creí que había tirado eso…_ - Pensó Midorikawa con cara de "trauma de por vida" - ¿Q-Qué haces con eso?

- Mido-Chan. – Ignorando su pregunta - ¿Por qué no te pruebas el tuyo?

- M-Mejor no Hiro-Chan… - Con una aura morada.

- Ahhh, ¿Por qué? Apuesto que se te vería realmente muy lindo~

- Hm.

- Hazlo por mí… - Tomando al peli-verde del mentón y acercando sus labios peligrosamente. - ¿Si?

- ¡Eres un maldito provocador!

- Gracias Mido-Chan.

- ¡No era un cumplido!

- ¡Ya vete a cambiar!

Minutos y helados luego.

- … - Hiroto trataba de contener su risa.

- Hiro-Chan, esto esta mal… ¡Este no es el uniforme! – Rechistaba el oji-negro.

- ¿D-De qué hablas Mido-Chan? Ese es el correcto… - Midorikawa se muestra con el cabello y traje de Gemini Storm. Si el uniforme era el correcto, era de Gemini Storm, pero no el masculino.

- ¡¿Cómo va a ser el correcto? ¡Este es el de las chicas! – Gritaba colérico.

- Te sienta bien.

- Puede que si, pero esto me esta apretando el trasero. – Señala la parte mencionada – Sin contar que parece que ando pantys…

- Eso es provocador…

- ¡Cállate y dame el otro! – Pone pose de "pensador", su mano izquierda sosteniendo su cara, su brazo apoyado en la mano derecha. - _¿Cómo demonios me pude vestir así y no darme cuenta? _

- T-Toma. – Hiroto le extendía el uniforme masculino con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se cubría su nariz (la cual sangraba).

- Gracias. – Lo toma y se va a cambiar, luego de minutos vuelve – Sorprendentemente me empieza a quedar pequeño…

- Creces, ¿qué esperabas? – Mencionó el peli-rojo sentándose en la cama. - ¡Ahora puedes agradecerme por haberte hecho ponértelo! – Con estrellitas a su alrededor y con altanería.

- Mejor dicho, te debería de agradecer por haberme extorsionado de cierto modo… - Con una gotita.

Pequeño Drama Alien.

- Gran-Sama, disculpe pero Gemini Storm… - El peli-verde estaba arrodillado frente al oji-jade el cual le mirada severamente.

- Déjate de excusas baratas Reizer. – Le corto las palabras, Reizer sintió un escalofrío – ¿Quieres recibir un castigo acaso?

- _C-Cuando Hiro-Chan dice "castigo" se refiere a…_- Pensó el peli-verde - ¡N-No Gran-Sama yo…!

- Que te dejes de excusas baratas. – Cortándole la palabra por segunda vez y tomándole por la camisa – Serás castigado…

- ¡O-Oye esto ya va más allá del drama! – Hiroto le cae encima. - ¡Hiro-Chan!

- Hmm… Esto es parte del drama…

- ¡Mido-Chan, Hiro-Kun! – Kazemaru entra de golpe – Endou-Kun los esta buscan… - Ve la escena, Midorikawa y Hiroto vestidos con los uniformes de Génesis y Gemini Storm, el último sobre el primero a punto de "castigarle", los dos voltean con los ojos como platos. - . . .

- . . .

- ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Le diré a Endou-Kun que están ocupados! – El peli-azul cierra la puerta de golpe.

- ¡NO! – Midorikawa se quita a Hiroto de encima y empieza a correr de un lado a otro como si viniese el Apocalipsis - ¡No, ahora mi vida está arruinada, Kazemaru no dejará de chantajearme con eso! ¡Y seguro se lo contará a Tachimukai y Fubuki!

- Le hubiera dicho que trajera una cámara para tomarnos una pequeña foto… - El peli-rojo parecía no afectado con ello.

- ¡¿De qué hablas? – Recuerda – A si… ¡Como todo el mundo ya sabe que eres un pervertido acosador, no te afecta! – Se tira al suelo a caer en histeria – Mi reputación se va a ir al inodoro si ese peli-azul abre la boca…

- Ya olvidemos eso. – Se sienta en la cama – Ven siéntate. – Palpando el asiento a su lado.

- No…

- Ah… - Suspira - ¿Qué tal y seguimos con el drama? ¿Te parece Mido-Chan?

- ¿Seguir? – Limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Reizer, vas a ser castigado con toda la furia de Gran-Sama… Y te aseguro que no tienes escapatoria a esto… - Una sombra oscura cubría sus ojos dándole un aspecto atemorizante.

- ¿D-De qué hablas…? – Con miedo, Hiroto le toma por el mentón.

- Prepárate…

- ¡Ah, eres un aprovechado Hiro-Chan!

- Ahora soy Gran-Sama…

- ¡Me da igual, quítate!

- No, tienes que recibir tu castigo por tu osadía.

- ¡Esto no es parte del juego!

- ¿No te lo dije? Ahora jugaremos con MIS reglas…

- ¡TUS REGLAS SIEMPRE IMPLICAN QUE ACABE CON EL TRASERO DOLIÉNDOME!

- ¿Y? Mañana es día libre…

- P-Puede que si… P-Pero aún…

- Entonces está decidido… Serás castigado…

* * *

Me compadezco de Mido~Chan, a veces Hiro puede ser muy pervertido XD

Pero así amamos al peli-rojo uwu

Sayonara~~~~


End file.
